memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D. Okuda
I would sugest merging the history of this page with Denise Okuda (Starfleet) and then possibly renaming that page D. Okuda (Starfleet) since that name would cover all three D./Denise Okuda's (all working on Starfleet Starships). —MJBurrage • talk • 19:08, 11 June 2006 (UTC) : Unless she had a 220 year carear, they would appear to be seperate people. -- Jaz talk 19:20, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Yes, but the two/three articles required to list them seperately would be very very short, and since they are all only dedication references, I thought this would be more informative (think of it as a family page) :-) —MJBurrage • talk • 19:30, 11 June 2006 (UTC) : We don't need a Family page when we know names or partial names of the actual people. -- Jaz talk 23:35, 11 June 2006 (UTC) But each of the three articles would only be two original lines long, each then followed by the same four lines of explanation. Said explanation being primarily links to the other two pages. It seems to me that in this case the article is more efficient—and more informative—as a single article with related redirects. I assumed that's why Denise Okuda (UESPA) had been combined with Denise Okuda (Starfleet) —MJBurrage • talk • 07:26, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :I decided that the 70 year difference wasn't a huge deal, as it didnt exceed a Human lifespan for individuals with the same name -- however, a 220 year difference exceeds a Human lifespan, so all the 2150s people should be separate from the 2290s-2370s people. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:47, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ::I would say the deciding factor, besides the 140 yr difference between the NX01 and NCC1701B plaques, is the fact these names only have first initials. if D. Okuda and Denise Okuda had bothe been mentioned in the 2150s, i'd say merge them -- but combining articles about two people with similar names living two centuries apart -- not logical. This could very well be a different person, according to multiple sources. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:59, 12 June 2006 (UTC) : I added section headings, to make it clear that I am not suggesting that they are the same person, rather that a SINGLE article on three indivduals (all only mentioned on dedication plaques) all based on the same real parson makes more sense (and is more informative) than three seperate and very short pages. : This is no different than having one page for all of the Enterprise Dedication Plaques, rather than five pages. —MJBurrage • talk • 18:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::When dealing with people and individuals, (not plaques), a previous decision on this board has been to make sure each individual has their own article. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:57, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Removed There are other, later, members of the Federation's Starfleet that is also named for Okuda, indicating a possibility that "D. Okuda"'s first name is Denise, and that they might be related.|It has also been speculated that all of the 22nd century persons listed on the plaque were somehow extraordinarily long-lived, and are the same as those who were credited on the later 23rd and 24th century plaques. There is a link to the D(enise) Okuda of the future and one can't assume that this future person is a Human. She may not be.Lakenheath72 (talk) 06:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC)